Mucho más linda
by Hanyaa
Summary: - Luces mucho más linda cuando no te comportas como mi madre- le dijo en un susurro sonriendo de lado.


Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece al mundo de Harry Potter y su creadora J.K Rowling, yo por supuesto que no gano nada haciendo esto, al menos nada más que mí propio entretenimiento y con suerte entretener a alguien más.

Sin más que agregar espero que disfruten este corto One-shot.

…………..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx……………

 ** _Mucho más linda_**

Salió del despacho de la profesora McGonagall con la vista perdida, los músculos tensos, su corazón a mil por hora y el malestar en su estómago subiendo rápida y desagradablemente por su garganta.

"Suspendidos" pensó, "Suspendidos de por vida".

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!, esa vieja lechona, maldita pordiosera rechoncha cara de sapo. ¡Ya verá la voy a…-

Las incesantes maldiciones de Harry no conseguían sacarlo de su estupor. Sentía su voz muy lejana al igual que el sonido de sus propios pasos.

\- ¡Harry! ¡George!- escuchó que le llamaban sacándolo así de su trance. Levantó la vista deseando al instante no haberlo hecho, porque doblando por el corredor, con las mejillas coloradas por la agitación y demasiado despeinada, incluso para ella, aparecía Hermione corriendo torpemente y presionándose el costado por el dolor del flato.

Verdaderamente, después de lo ocurrido, no necesitaba a la prefecta perfecta dándole la lata ni queriendo bajarle todavía más puntos a su casa por alguna chorrada como "conducta inapropiada en el colegio".

La miró con fastidio mientras llegaba frente a ellos y tomaba aire a bocanadas. George estaba preparado para continuar con su camino a la sala común y ahorrarse así la perorata de las buenas conductas que, estaba seguro, soltaría la chica.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover un pie, Hermione habló con voz todavía afectada por la agitación:

-Katie me contó lo que pasó con Malfoy- dijo atropellando las palabras- ¿cómo se encuentran?- parecía verdaderamente preocupada y George se quedó viéndola con los ojos como platos y mudo de la impresión.

De verdad que no se esperaba eso.

-Suspendidos.- le soltó bruscamente Harry- Suspendidos para siempre, Hermione- y pasando completamente de ella, se fué con pasó firme y acelerado hacia la sala común.

El pelirrojo se lo quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido para luego posar su mirada en la gryffindor. Estaba cabizbaja y a George le dió un repentino ataque de rabia hacia el pelinegro por tratarla así. Y porque no decirlo, tal vez también sintiese un poco de culpa por pensar erróneamente sobre las intenciones de la muchacha antes.

Hermione se recompuso rápidamente y levantó la vista hacia George- ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó.

Súbitamente, George fue consciente del agudo dolor en su labio inferior e hizo todo lo posible por suprimir una mueca de dolor, no quería quedar como un quejica. Al parecer no tuvo éxito, porque Hermione con gesto de preocupación lo cogió de la mano arrastrándolo hasta el primer aula que encontró, que al ser fin de semana se encontraba vacia.

Sin mediar palabra hizo que tomara asiento sobre el escritorio del profesor y con delicadeza sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos para ver mejor su herida, a George le pareció que éstas eran agradablemente suaves y olian demasiado bien, y luchó contra el impulso de sujetarlas contra su cara cuando ella comenzó a apartarlas.

-Mira no es grave, si prefieres puedes ir con Madame Pomfrey - comenzó a decir con voz calma y suave, un tono que nunca antes había usado con él. Ése pensamiento logró molestarlo un poco.- Pero puedo curarte yo misma, sé algo de primeros auxilios, puedo hacerlo ahora si quieres- parecía algo apenada. El chico todavía era incapaz de soltar palabra así que se limitó a asentir.

Ella frunció apenas el ceño visiblemente extrañada por su prolongado mutismo, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su negra túnica y con un simple movimiento convocó una cajita metálica blanca con una cruz roja pintada en la tapa.

\- Es un botiquín de primeros auxilios, los muggles lo usan para éstas… ocasiones.- aclaró al ver la mirada confusa del pelirrojo-Podría curarte con magia pero creo que de esta forma es mejor. Además, todavía me falta mucho para perfeccionar en cuanto a hechizos curativos- soltó una pequeña risita y empezó a sacar los raros instrumentos de la caja.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha caído terrible el idiota de Malfoy, pero esta vez se ha pasado el muy niñato- comenzó a decir, su voz tomando más fuerza y un claro deje de rabia con cada palabra- ¡mira que meterse con tus padres y con la madre de Harry!.

Mojó un poco de algodón con un líquido que parecía agua (el cuál se derramó un poco porque la mano le temblaba de la rabia contenida, seguramente) y se volteó hacía él:

\- Esto va a arderte un poco. Pero tengo que hacerlo para desinfectar la zona de la herida- acercándose a él posó el algodón en sus labios. Ardía bastante, pero no dió señal alguna de dolor y aguantó estoicamente que termina de quitarle la sangre coagulada de su maltratada boca- y todo porque perdió un maldito juego. ¡Estúpido niño mimado!, ni siquiera es bueno jugando. Sólo entró en el equipo porque su papi le compró el puesto- arrojó con furia el pedazo de algodón sucio, al tiempo que terminaba de decir lo último con tanto desdén que a George le hubiesen dado ganas de reír si no estuviese tan estupefacto al ver a Hermione, la prefecta de gryffindor, insultando con tanto ahínco al hurón.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro al imaginar cara de espanto que pondría la profesora McGonagall al escuchar el vocabulario que su alumna preferida estaba desplegando.

La vió tomar otra botellita para mojar una gasa con un líquido marrón y girarse encarándolo.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?.- le preguntó ella con expresión confundida. Él, que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había estado sonriendo como idiota, repentinamente borró todo rastro de diversión de su cara mientras negaba con la cabeza un par de veces restándonle importancia.

Hermione mirándolo con curiosidad se aproximó a su rostro con la gasa en mano y comenzó a aplicarle el producto en el labio, reanudando su monólogo- Apuesto que lo ha hecho adrede, para que a ustedes los suspendieran, así su equipo tendría posibilidad de ganar alguna vez.-

George ya no la escuchaba tan atento, puesto que estaba muy entretenido contando las pecas que salpicaban por toda la cara de la chica, que a su parecer le daba un aspecto encantador a su bonito rostro enmarcado por unos cuantos rizos escapándose de su desordenado moño. Incluso sus labios se veían realmente lindos y atrayentes con ese tono rosa que tan bien contrastaba con su piel lechosa y esa perfecta hilera de dientes blancos (con incisivos de tamaño normal ahora). Se sorprendió pensando que Hermione era realmente guapa y que él era decididamente muy idiota por nunca tomarse el tiempo de verla a conciencia antes.

-Porque tú (junto con Fred, claro) eres el mejor golpeador que hemos tenido y superas por años luz a Crabbe y Goyle en todo- su voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones y notó como bajo las hermosas pecas en sus mejillas asomaba un suave rubor, a la vez que sentía un retorcijón de júbilo y orgullo en su pecho al escucharla alagarlo de tal manera- y Harry también es muy buen buscador, mucho mejor que Malfoy sin duda. ¡Listo! Ya está George, tal vez deberías pasar por las cocinas y pedir un poco de hielo a los elfos para presionarlo contra la herida hasta que te acuestes, así evitarás que te quede una cicatr..- se calló abruptamente.

George había acunado su mejilla en su mano de manera muy gentil mientras no dejaba de verla con expresión demasiado amorosa y suave para su siempre burlón semblante. La piel de la chica se calentaba bajo su toque y el color rosa no tardó en tomar posesión de todo su rostro evidenciando su bochorno.

\- Luces mucho más linda cuando no te comportas como mi madre- le dijo en un susurro sonriendo de lado.

Se levantó de su silla sin dejar de tocarla e inclinándose hacia ella besó con inusitada ternura su frente.

Descendió a su oído derecho- gracias, Hermione.- musitó apenas audible incluso para ella que estaba a milímetros de distancia.

Con lentitud dirigió su boca hacia la comisura de los rosados y apetecibles labios de la chica depositando un pequeño y fugaz beso allí.

Sin lanzar siquiera una mirada de reojo para ver su expresión, por miedo a caer en la tentación de devorar su boca, echó a andar hacia la salida cerrando la puerta tras él suavemente.

Se fué pitando de allí hacia su sala común, ya que las ganas de volver con ella eran demasiadas, dejando a Hermione con una mano en su boca y el rostro más caliente de lo que nunca lo había sentido.

Mas tarde, esa noche ella se sentaría junto a Harry en la sala común mientras los chicos contaban las malas noticias al equipo. Hermione evitaría mirarlo. Pero en algún momento sus ojos se encontrarían, ella le sonreiría con timidez y él le dedicaría su mejor sonrisa (ésa que, mucho tiempo después, guardaría sólo para ella).

Luego de eso cada uno seguiría su camino, no lo comentarían con sus amigos, ni sería un recuerdo recurrente en su mente.

Pasarían demasiadas cosas, malas, buenas, y nuevamente coincidirían. Sólo que ésta vez, no se conformarían con un simple beso.

Ahora construirían un camino juntos para recorrerlo por el resto de sus vidas.

……..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx……..

Yyyyyyy fin, qué tal? Bueno este One-shot la verdad que lo tenía guardado hace tanto, un año quizá. Y me acechaba constantemente, pero simplemente no me convencía y no podía darle un buen cierre.

Pero bueno al final esto es lo que me ha quedado, que no termina de convencerme… de todas formas tenía que publicarlo, ya estaba sacando telarañas en mi Notebook.

Y además siempre quise publicar alguna historia de una de mi pareja favorita :D

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado y te pido a ti lector, que si leíste el fic y te gustó, aunque sea un poco, me dejes un review, ya sea para decirme que te gustó, contarme tú parte favorita o para dar una crítica constructiva. Realmente significa mucho para mí y me alegra el alma cada review.

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!


End file.
